


Kissed by Fire

by ArenLuxon



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Parody, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArenLuxon/pseuds/ArenLuxon
Summary: Jon likes redhead. (Mild spoilers for season 8)





	Kissed by Fire

“So Jon won’t fuck you because you’re his aunt?” Davos asked. He sipped his wine.

“A bit crude, but yes,” Daenerys said. Normally she wouldn’t accept someone speaking like that. She had burned people for less. But she was on her fifth glass of wine and she didn’t care anymore.

It was five right? Or was it six?

“You know,” Davos said. “Maybe it’s because he prefers redheads?”

“What?”

“Well there’s the wildling girl, Melisandre, Sansa, Tormund.”

“Sansa?”

“Well, he forgave her for being a total bitch to him all his life,” Davos pointed out. “He even loves her so much he told her he’s a Targaryen for no reason.”

“Right,” Dany said, exasperated. “Exactly. If he doesn’t want to be king then why would he tell that bitch?”

“Because redheads are his weak point,” Davos said. 

“That’s weird.”

“The wildlings believe that redheads bring good luck. They are kissed by fire.”

“I’m kissed by fire,” she argued. “Twice. It kissed me so softly my hair didn’t even burn.”

“If you just colored your hair red, I’m sure he would like you more,” Davos said. “Plus you would look less like a foreign invader. Always a plus for a queen.”

“Hm.” He did have a point there.

“I’ve actually got something for that.” Davos took it out. He wanted to save it for himself, but the Queen needed it more.

Dany studied the collar. It was made of spun gold with a ruby in the middle. She recognised it from somewhere. But where?

“May I?” Davos asked.

“Sure.”

She allowed him to put the necklace on her.

The stone glowed and the next moment, her hair changed color to a warm auburn red.

“Wow.”

She stood up and walked to the mirror on unsteady legs.

She looked good. Really good.

“Send for Jon Snow,” she ordered.

“On it.”

Davos left her.

Some time later, there was a knock on the door and Jon Snow entered.

“What the…” his eyes widened.

“Hey.” She looked at him and smiled innocently.

“What happened to you?”

“Well Lord Davos suggested it. It makes me look less like a foreign invader. What do you think?”

“Uhm… yeah, he’s got a good point.”

“Does it look good? Or should I go with black maybe?”

“No!” he took her hand. “It’s perfect. You’re perfect.”

She leaned in and kissed him full on the lips.

Jon hesitated for a brief moment, but then kissed her back.

Things quickly got out of hand from there and soon, they were stripping off each other’s clothes. Then, Jon lifted her up in his strong arms and put her on the bed. He started to trail kisses downwards until he was right… there.

Dany gasped.

This guy was marriage material.

The next morning, they woke up in each other’s arms.

“Morning,” she said. “Slept well?”

“I had a dream,” Jon said.

“Really?”

“You were sitting on the Iron Throne. With me by your side. And… ”

“Yes?”

“A baby in your arms.”

“Are you sure that wasn’t a vision of the future?”

“Maybe.”

“What shall we call our first son?” Dany asked.

“Whatever you want, my Queen.”

“Maybe we should name him after your father?”

“Rhaegar?”

“Eddard.”

He hesitated briefly. “I would like that.”

“But first we need to take King’s Landing.”

“Well then.” Jon got up and held out his hand. “Shall we begin?”


End file.
